RPlog:Who's Sane Now?
Scrat walks out of the YT-1300, Zhao 5. He is startled by the amount of people hanging around the spaceport. Though he is pleased to see them all. He smiles and waves madly about. "Hey everyone. Having a party?" Standing off near the loading zone, Dareus seems content for a moment watching the ships arrive and depart. A slight wind blows his overcoat a bit; as his eyes occasionally look to the CorSec Office; nothing on his face, really, but a pensive look. As the ground crews go past him, even in this somewhat visible, but normally restricted area, it seems as though he's been accepted as a vistitor for the time being....or just being treated like an ornament. The Bith sees a medium height man standing by his lonesome. Just after he closed and locked the hatch to the Zhao 5, he starts to walk over. As he does, he passes a few other people talking amongst themselves. Then one that Scrat recognized as Twila walks off. "Not even a smile. Ill have to poke her in the ribs when i next see her..." Scrat arrives next to the man. "Hello, whats your name? Mine is Scrat" Walking up from the spar port area Krieg moves out and watches the crowd of people that are around, taking note of the X-Wing that has arrived recently. He walks around and looks for a few faces, seeing one from the past he thinks he knows. Making his way towards a man he once knew as Dareus he says nothing but observes the situation, blaster hanging from his side. It would appear in his flight suit he wasn't around the star port for casual business. The _Shady Lady_ sets down and for a good while its pilot seems content to remain aboard, peering around the area for any signs of trouble. It wouldn't do to run into a bunch of Imperials again. Not that it was so terribly bad last time, but Luke wouldn't be happy to know where she is, since he hasn't assigned her a particular task concerning them. Perhaps Caiton will be around! She's an Imperial, of course, but so entertaining that Johanna wouldn't be sorry to see her again. With that thought in mind, her boots finally make contact with the scarred ground and she squints into the distance, satisfied that there's no trouble afoot and that Cricket is stuck with the ship for the time being. He was quite unaccustomed to such greetings, especially so blatant, but oh well. Dareus prepares to get ready to walk; not really a smile; but just something to save face, "Antoine...Scrat was it....what brings you to Corellia?" Once he finishes the sentence with Scrat; he spots a ghost from the past; and almost...but not quite for an instant, maybe more like a nanosecond, it almost looks like he has a smile curling up on his lips...either that or he's having a seizure. "Commander Inrokana...." He screams a little loud, allowing it to carry to where Krieg is. He begins walking over towards that direction, motioning that Scrat is welcome to head over as well....just as he rounds one side of a large GNAT getting ready to take off....he spots the XWing, and his face visibly drops...."Of all the gin joints in all the galaxy....." Chances are she already knew he was here, so he just continues on his course to meet up with Krieg. Though the fighter had his attention, it did fill the path that lead him to where Dareus was, or at least where he thought the other man was. Soon a vehicle is in the way and blocks the path, he has to move elsewhere to get around. Just then his comlink chirps up and he is diverted elsewhere on other matters here and there around the star port and the Star Destroyer. He makes his way off, and as he does so the vehicle soon moves away. Though to what Dareus can see, there was only the image of Krieg there, nothing more. The Bith notices that the weird man was slightly taken aback. "I am sorry for my bluntness. I am just eager to meet new people and hopefully friends." Scrat bows after he finished the sentence. "I am..." But then he realized that the man had a slight shock on his face. He turned around to see what surprised him, though it was only another man that he, again, did not recognize. He shrugs and wonders what is so special about this particular man. He then hears the words "Commander Inrokana" being uttered from his mouth. He walks along with the odd man just as an X-Wing lands in front. Again, he hears the man mutter something else. "Must be a day for reunions," he thinks to himself. Looking confused now, he double-takes a look where Krieg OUGHT to be; and wonders what the hell is going on with his mind. It's already one of those weeks again. Seeing Johanna back in the flesh; makes him really wish he would have gone into the CorSec Office all of a sudden; hell....even maybe take that job. As he keeps a half gaze on Johanna's form, Dareus just adds to Scrat, "I hope you're insured...." As he gets somewhat closer to her; instinctively, for some reason, he decides to unbutton the top of his dress shirt, and stretch his t-shirt collar a little more..."So far so good....I could really use Twila here...." Nynaeve slips into the hangar and makes a long leisurely walk to her ship, for now unaware of the high tension lurking under cover between Johanna, Darius and his Bith guest, whom she does not recognize. "Believe me...." Dareus adds, "She doesn't add warmth to any heart." Silently, in his mind, he's watching for any sudden moves....hell, he can't really remember much after hearing his glass hit the floor. The sound echoes in his mind like he had it happen inside his skull. She would have no idea until he's closer, perhaps, what's happened to him over the last few weeks; but he decides being civil is the best way to go....definately. "I figured I would come by and see if you wanted your money back for that bar tab..." He brings up a half hearted....well, half assed smile, "You ended up paying for it; but I said it was on me." He may still be walking towards her, but his pace is somewhat deliberately slow. She rocks back and forth on her heels for a second, considering. "Got a new friend?" she finally says to Dareus, wanting to unsettle him and not quite understanding why, "A non-human, even! Wow you must be moving up in the universe to be keeping that kind of company!" Johanna wishes very much that Caiton and Jal'Dana were here. Some clever conversational partners would be nice right about now, some companions to drink and gossip with. "As for the bar tab, don't worry about it. I have funds to spare." Her dark gaze moves towards her ship and then back to Dareus, "I don't fly on public shuttles, as you see." Scrat wonders how the man called Dareus would be moving up in the world with himself as the leverage... He is feeling quite uneasy at all of the slightly hostility from the surrounding people. He then notices one called Nynaeve walking away. "Should have stayed on the Remittance," he mutters to himself. The Bith moves slightly more behind Dareus. He is not sure how this is going to end. And not sure he wants to hang around long enough. Though now he thinks the female is not as harmless as appearances perceive. Bren steps to the side of a young man as he steps out from the CorSec building to look around. He moves his shoulders testing out the new fabric he now wears as he spots two young men he knows quite well. With a smile towards that area he slowly starts to walk that way. Bren wanders around a few ships saying hello to a few men and other aliens he knows by first name as he stops to shake hands and laugh with two calalmarian males before stepping back with arm held up, apprently showing off the new clothes to the two men. "You know full well I've retired from active military service. Fortunately for me, I'm not on the chopping block for the early and unexpected retirement." Dareus feels like he's lying with that statement, about the chopping block...but still, he clasps his hands together letting them fall in front of him, as a slight breeze comes across the tarmac; billowing his coat gently again, a few bits of his hair rustling as well. "Well, in that case, I suppose I should just say thank you for the drinks then; and not bother you." Normally, his gut would feel like it was full of acid for saying this to //HER//; but something in the back of his skull..."Oh, Scrat, please excuse me, this is Johanna....an old....friend...." He chooses his words carefully, acquaintance can be insulting; but for her, friend could be worse. "Johanna, allow me to introduce Scrat, we just met this very evening." There's a section of the large starport that's been sectioned off for Imperial use. At every moment of every day, there is activity there, whether it involves Stormtroopers readying patrols into the city, a landing craft carrying military dignitaries, or ISB agents going into the city to help purify it of dissidents. On that note, Korynn Fleming is often among those who wear the Imperial Whites of the ISB, but he rarely can be seen on-planet wearing his own white jerkin. Korynn seems to favor his slightly modified CompForce field armor. He walks into the starport behind a half-squad of CompForce troopers, who are escorting a Sullustan whose wrists are bound behind his back. As usual, Fleming's eyes are void of pleasantries, his mouth drawn into a tight scowl. Bren lifts his head up at a sight of a man being taken into the imperial section and whispers something to the two Calamari men that in seconds have them rolling on the ground laughing as a few tools go clanking on the ground The pilot glowers a little when Dareus takes the liberty of calling her his friend, but she keeps her temper in check for now. "Nothing to thank, I'm sure," she replies, "And Scrat, a pleasure to meet you." Her head inclines slightly toward the Bith in a gesture of greeting ere her eyes narrow at the arrival of CompForce. "No matter how bad you think YOU have it," she notes, "I'm sure that guy over there has it worse." She watches the Sullustan, wondering what he could have done to warrant the wrath of the Imperials and their ilk. He's probably going to be thrown into a giant meat grinder or something. Shudder. Maybe she should walk on over there and free him! Or at least try to free him. Johanna is nothing if not enterprising! Scrat eyes Johanna up. He is not sure what she means by the remark, but he shall play along. "I shall take that into consideration. Thank you Johanna." The Bith turns to Dareus. "It was a pleasure to meet you Dareus. I hope we shall meet again." The Bith then announces to all, "I am sorry, but i have other business of importance to attend to. Farewell, it was a pleasure meeting those of who i did meet." He bows his head and walks quietly away thanking the gods he got away from that alive. "Never leaving the Remittance again..." Dareus takes a look around the starport for a moment. Bad choice of words. Hell, everything she says sounds like venom right now. "Don't worry My Lady...you'll have the chance to finish killing me another time. Today I have too much on my mind to just drop dead." He's done with being nice, screw this BS; CorSec's around; hundreds of Stormtroopers, and he's still an Imperial Citizen. He turns to face Scrat, "Take care." Bad situation, yep, definitely a bad situation. He glances back to the CorSec building, eyes just watching for a few moments, and wondering before letting his deep breath out. Bren walks over away from the YT with his two friends in it and stops to regard the show as the man tries to break free. A part of him almost wishes he would have done it. "Why would I want to kill you?" Her arms fold across her chest and she eyes him carefully, wondering if he'll be hollering gibberish next and running around rabid, "I have bigger fish to fry. I don't tend to waste my energy or my reputation on washouts, you know?" The Sullustan's cry of pain catches her attention again rather quickly. She has to do something. She can't just let them drag him off! "If you'll excuse me?" With that, the pilot strides over to the little CompForce group and pretends not to know who they are. "Oh hello!" Johanna exclaims, "I see you are hard at work catching criminals! I bet he tried to steal a ship, didn't he? Sullustans are a filthy lot!" She doesn't remember? Or she's just ignorant. As he watches her walk towards where the dissident is getting his education, Antoine nearly goes blind for a minute; he shakes his head as he can see it clear as day....*SNAP...HISS* And a white blade sliding past his face. Shaking his own head harder, he tries to get the image out of his head. She has to be doing this to him...once he regains his own composure, he sounds of that night play in his mind, as he stares at her....a single blaster shot is all it would take. "No....." His mind still moves with a thousand different emotions, questions, thoughts but he just stands staring; watching her move to her own death. Savoring it. For all her experience Johanna is a little dense sometimes. She also assumes too much and figured she had the luxury of anonymity here on Corellia. "What?" she asks Korynn as innocently as is possible, not liking the way he looks at her and resenting the way he pitches his voice to speak to her as if she were a smear on the tarmac, "I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. Who are you, anyway?" She'd like to finish that sentence with "... It doesn't matter, because I'll cut your face off if you bother me," but prudence dictates she hold her tongue. She's here to help the Sullustan, after all. "I was merely curious about your prisoner. Crime seems to be ramping up these days." Korynn nearly embodies the words 'Coruscanti' and 'Imperial', as if they were molten together and formed into something of a dark icon for the Loyalists. It manifests in the way he tilts his head just slightly to the left, eying Johanna with a spark of malice in his eyes. "I've not confused you with someone else," he replies, his tone gradually changing from demeaning to authoritative. "Save your curiosity. This is ISB business, and you are not to be a part of it." The hint of malice in his dark eyes seeps ever so slightly into his tone of voice. He's not so foolish to take on a Jedi, but he's certainly not going to let rebel scum like this interfere with ease. "Help me!" It's a quick shout from the Sullustan, and it's just as quickly silenced by another stroke from the trooper's stun baton, only this time its in the Sullustan's gut, and it leaves him gasping as his diaphragm weakens. Korynn trusts his troopers though, and keeps his eyes locked on Johanna. Crossing his arms over his chest now; he watches silently from the sidelines. Dareus was no longer in the military service; but mulling his career options. Still, the thought of the damage that Korynn's command could do to her, maintains his focus on what may happen next. Not wanting to get involved; he walks a few feet away, and half sits and half leans against one of the medium sized crates that are waiting for it's transport ship to arrive. "Maybe this will be a good night for me after all...." He takes a glance at the CorSec building, wanting to head inside; but instead turns his attention back to the egos about to face off in the restricted area. The Sullustan's plea interrupts her watch over Korynn's body language. She suppresses a scowl before she brings her gaze to bear on the Imperial once more and something in her voice changes. "You don't know me," Johanna repeats, knowing this is a risky venture but feeling it's worth at least a try -- isn't protecting the helpless part of her duties? -- "You have me confused with someone else." Her posture is neutral and open, her shoulders relaxed. Surely she isn't a threat to anyone. The invisible energies at work stir around the pilot as she attempts to exert her will over Korynn's, wanting to convince him he is mistaken. If his attention is disrupted then perhaps she can press on and find a way to free the prisoner. Korynn's gaze doesn't flinch at first, and all he truly hears is the wheezing of the Sullustan behind him. However, as she speaks, he tilts his head another half inch to the side, then blinks three times in rapid succession. "I'm... sorry." His voice is a bit lighter, and it even carries a slightly apologetic tone. "I think I have you confused with someone else." Something in his mind doesn't quite understand why exactly he's saying this, for he's not one to make mistakes with his information. However, in spite of his doubt, he finds himself simply... believing it. In his confusion, he glances down to the street, trying to sort it all out, and simply not having any luck with it. The two CompForce troopers who had nearly lowered their rifles toward Johanna, on hearing this from their commander, slowly begin to raise them to a neutral position at their shoulders. The Sullustan peers up from his hunched over position, a moment's blink of hope in his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me....." Something just wasn't right about that; but still, being able to do nothing; really leaves him without any alternatives. Grabbing his comlink, Dareus makes his anonymous call to CorSec, "Director Flemming is in trouble on the tarmac..." He cuts the link off quickly; and starts his deliberate walk towards the terminal; there isn't any way that he's heading into this mess with only a blaster. Shaking his head slightly; he's almost disgusted that he even came down here today." Striding out purposefully, and with four CorSec guards in tow, Twila makes her way into the spaceport and towards the reported area where the issue's taking place. She'd normally let some of her men take care of this, but seeing as how this is apparently involving one of the higher ranking Imperial members, she felt it best to oversee this herself. Pausing, she motions to the guards and points to two different areas in the spaceport landing area, commanding them to form two teams of two and split up. "And keep me informed as to what the situation is." she says quietly to them before they get out of earshot. "Your prisoner is innocent," Johanna continues, sensing now is the time to live up to her promises to Luke, "You arrested him by mistake. He should be let go immediately." Her concentration is intense; she begins to look into Korynn's surface thoughts and feels the texture of his confusion. It enables her to better gauge the angle of attack. That his troops are around is an unfortunate matter however, seeing as how her deception is aimed only at him. She'll have to ask Luke to teach her multiple targets sometime! "He should be let go immediately," the pilot repeats, doing her best to maintain the relaxed look. Seeing the Colonel step out of the office, on his walk past, he stops quickly; his years in the military simply willing to have him pass off advice. "Your men must be cautious. She's a Jedi. Tell them to be smart or no one but her will walk away from this alive." His tone remains simple, and matter of fact. Nothing much else to do with someone this dangerous next to the System Director. Every little piece must be carefully played. He clasps his hands behind his back, and watches her from the distance; Korynn's face as well. "Come on....don't bend to her will....." Sad that he was cheering on someone who really, could be told to kill them self; and it would be over in less than a second.... Dareus continues, after a moment's thought, almost too caught up to remember, "Sorry about the short introduction....but if he dies here....Corellia will be clamped down on like you could never imagine....." He wants to say more; but all he does is watch; passing images of drawing his blaster and taking the shot; then the consequences of that going wrong...the natural order of things. Twila grits her teeth, her body visibly tensing as she shakes her head. Taking her comlink, she growls into it, her voice tight with anger that suddenly flares. "This is Colonel Virda. I need back up now! We have a Jedi here who is apparently...I don't know what the damn Jedi's doing. Have all available personnel seal off the spaceport entrance and then come to my location. Out!" Casting a look at Dareus, now, she shakes her head as she watches him carefully, almost as if she is expecting him to try something as well. "Thank you for your report. It will be duly noted and recorded." Heaving a sigh, she speaks into the comlink again, warning the four men she arrived with to be highly defensive and filled them in on the details Antoine just gave her. Quickly as other orders are relayed, Dareus slips his hand on top of Twila's comlink, "Have all units hold position, stay back at least 300 yards..." He knows that there is no authority that he carries here, so he turns and looks at the Twi'lek; eyes honest, "Please." He withdraws his blaster from the holster, and hands it to Twila; and begins to walk over to where it's all happening. Not slow, not fast; just...deliberate and with a higher purpose. Still nearly 50 yards away himself, he starts to speak, "Johanna...the area is surrounded. You saved the Sullustan...get him out of here quick and let Flemming go...." It's not like he's trying to talk to her; he's practicing what to say when he gets there. Upon arriving, he pulls out his older Naval ID....still when he was a Commander, "You heard the director..." he states to the guards. "These unfortunate incidents happen from time to time...when good men like Director Flemming are forced to make arrests with large groups of people." Before the guards have a chance to look his ID Over well, he stows it back inside his jacket; sweat forming on his hands; hoping that Korynn is still able to remember him; and not order him to be shot on the spot. He looks at Johanna, keeping his tone low enough for only two to really hear, "I need your help; if this gets any worse, we all die here. You saved your man; get the hell out of here quick. Just tell me where I can meet you." It wouldn't take a Jedi to know that the tension between Korynn and his troopers is thick. While Dareus tempers the CorSec situation, Korynn has to release the Sullustan himself--his troopers refuse to do it. He hastily steps forward, and begins unlocking the Sullustan's magnacuffs, keeping a firm grasp on the sullustan's wrists after stowing the cuffs on his belt. Dareus' arrival draws the attention of Korynn and his troopers. "Dareus." It's a simple greeting, but it's enough to quell the tension a little. A few tense seconds pass, before the CompForce trooper who'd been speaking up (and nearly shot by Fleming) nods his head. "Very well. Men, stand down." Despite her success so far a nervous sweat has begun to trickle down her back. She stands before the ISB man with an unflinching stare, determined to finish this in a fashion to her advantage. "Your Emperor will be pleased," the Jedi says, a respectful nod marking her only movement, "He will be happy his loyal servant has acted wisely. Now... you're going to put your weapon away and..." The arrival of Dareus is both unexpected and unwelcome for the manner in which it breaks her concentration. She blinks once and steps back, wanting to knock the Imperial down for his intrusion but thinking the better of it. -My help? What? Meet me? You've got to be joking,- she communicates through the Force, willing her derisive tone into Dareus's mind, -Whatever for?- Her gaze moves back to Korynn. He doesn't look very happy at all, and he's still got the Sullustan. "Bastard.." Twila hisses after Dareus but she gives the order for everyone to fall back. "Stay here and keep an eye on the situation. I am returning back to the office." She looks at the pistol that Dareus gives her and she shrugs, not even bothering to leave it with anyone, perhaps intending to keep it for her own personal collection. 'Something you must have done to my mind....' He looks at Johanna for a second, his own mind, he can barely control anymore; wondering if she's even able to hear that in her head; before he turns back to the Sullustan, trying to play the part, "You're free to go. Get out of here." My god, he doesn't even sound Imperial to himself anymore. 'My head isn't clear, it hasn't been the same since the first night at the dig. WHAT THE HELL did you DO to me?' He takes a deep breath, his mind remaining calm; well, as calm as someone who's talking to himself in his head, as if someone were listening. He's starting to think he's losing his mind right here on the landing pad. He nods to Korynn "It's a pleasure to see you again Director, I hadn't expected to see you so soon." Nodding sharply again, Dareus begins to turn, and head towards the entrance of the terminal, placing his hands in his pockets to avoid letting anyone see his hands shaking slightly. Twila looks at the pistol in her hand, something causing her to stare and pause as she regards it with a very careful eye. "What..?" She turns around and gives Dareus a very odd look, one that's part anger and part wariness. She's not sure about something at any rate and she shakes her head, her eyes then returning to stare at the weapon. "Go on." Korynn, manhandling the Sullustan a little, turns him aside and shoves him away. The Sullustan staggers a bit but quickly gets his balance, and goes scurrying off toward the distant crowd, which starts to dissipate as the tense moment dissipates. He looks between Johanna and Dareus for a moment, and lifts a hand to scratch at his temple. "Yes," he replies to Dareus, his voice sounding uncharacteristically distracted. The carbine is swung back over his shoulder again, and he raises his voice to issue an order to the CompForce troopers. "We're done here, gentlemen. Return to the shuttle." He casts one more look toward Johanna, squinting his eyes in a peculiar way. "My apologies for the mistake, Ma'am." Without another word, he turns to follow his troopers toward the section of the starport cordoned off for Imperial vessels. She exhales once Korynn and his troops have departed. For a moment she's rooted to the spot, gripped with disbelief over the Sullustan having been released and the crisis having been averted. Won't Luke be pleased! Her shirt and overcoat suddenly feel clammy and uncomfortable. A sigh escapes her. "Hold on," Johanna calls after Dareus, supposing this is one loose end that ought to be resolved and quickening her pace, "The old spaceport is visited by few, and those who do lurk about aren't in the habit of eavesdropping. If you want to talk to me, meet me there within the hour. I won't wait around." Slowing his pace for a few seconds, Antoine's head turns to the side as if someone was talking to him. Did he hear that? He squeezes his eyelids closed tight; and continues his pace for a few extra steps. No reply, he doesn't know if that was real or not; but he'll go. Looking up directly; he spots where Twila was and starts to head in her direction; looking a little pale, and drained himself. He knows he has to go quickly; but he also has other things to take care of. Withdrawing his hands from his pockets, he takes his handkerchief from his pocket, and wipes the sweat from his brow, and from his hands to look a bit presentable before he reaches the CorSec building. Twila is long gone by this point, leaving everyone to their own devices. The order to stand down and return to whatever posts her men hold during the night is given and an order for a trace on the call is places as well. She has a feeling she knows who reported the trouble on the tarmac, but she's not going to start pointing fingers until she has proof. For now, she's got paperwork to do. Fleming and his troops dissappear in the Imperial controlled zone. Abandoned Spaceport Walking slowly into the area; eyes glancing left and right; even his head turning fully towards the direction of any of the sounds in this area. He grew up in this place; as a child he was afraid of it; as an adult, he's just smarter...especially unarmed. His hands are tucked in his pockets, coat open and flowing in the breeze; but Antoine presses on past some of the heaps of wreckage; the smell of the fire though, bringing back memories of the Navy. His eyes close randomly for a few minutes, as he slows. Quickly they shoot open as he regains his composure, moving on forward. Every step he sees a shadow; his mind says its there; but it isn't; the body says no. Voices and clouds in his head, he slams his fist into part of a busted YT; wanting to scream aloud; instead, slowly breathing and searching. "Why so jumpy?" comes a voice from the shadows as the end of a smoke flares to life, "CorSec got you spooked?" She emerges from the anonymous darkness to melt into view, her demeanor casual as she glances at the chrono on her wrist. "You're on time, at least. It's more than I can say for most. Now..." Johanna continues, exhaling a polite distance away from Dareus, "What is it you wanted to talk about? I'm wary of Imperials asking for my aid. Surely you can understand this." Dareus stops quickly on his feet; gravel below his boots allows him to slide an inch or two with somewhat of a start, "I wish you wouldn't do that." Taking a deep breath; "In case you realized, if Korynn gets his memory back, I will be executed anyway; don't call me an Imperial until I know I can get away with this." His mind flutters to thoughts of Danik, Valak, everyone who was able to overcome their own blatant disregard for rules, and tradition. He could too....he takes comfort in that. Until he realizes they had something he doesn't. A pain surges, throbbing slowly behind his eyes, but he presses on. "I know you hate what I was; just leave that alone for now. That night at the Smugglers Dig.....he remembers leaving with Johanna, other things; but days afterwards....his mind...he feels the thoughts, "I can't go to a doctor." He turns and leans against part of the shuttle, quickly looking up at her, "And your brother is right out of the question..." A frown creases her forehead. "I don't understand," she replies, "Go to my brother for what? He is skilled in the Force, but he's an unstable man." The embers burn as she inhales more of the toxic smoke, "You're going to have to be very specific. Do you think I did something to you? If I purposely altered something in your mind, do you think I'd fix it?" Something of a scowl contorts her otherwise pretty features. "I'm not in the habit of rooting around in other people's brains. What do you think it is I am responsible for, exactly?" He paces a few steps between two heaps of what used to be ships, "I can't have a clear thought stay in my head. Not unless I drink a whole bottle of whiskey for breakfast." He clenches a fist and holds in near his chin, resting on it for a second, "I'm not myself anymore Johanna. I come back to Corellia...plagued by nightmares." A few more steps, a bottle clinks as his boot kicks it slightly in passing, "It feels like someone dumped a century of emotions on me and left me with a big kick in the gut." He turns and looks at her, "You're brother is unstable because he can't control his emotions; not because he's insane. I don't know which one I am. You people can do things, deal with your massive amounts of emotions, with everyone else still cutting in on you. I'm just a NORMAL person." His confusion is easy to see; mind bouncing between thoughts like his TIE used to between enemy fighters, fear creeping up inside him; the same as last night; sending vibrations through his body; but not strong enough to see... "My brother is mad," Johanna snaps, "Mad from serving a dark Master he does not understand, mad from too much power. Do not presume to tell me I don't know my own sibling. Even now I feel his presence, be he thousands of parsecs away or mere meters, it doesn't matter. He is always with me." She watches Dareus with a mixture of pity and disdain. "As to the charge that I altered something within you?" The smoke is flicked to the ground, the remains extinguished. "We had a romp in the sack... nothing more. I didn't go into your brain and change anything. I told you I'm not in the habit of altering memories or rooting around in people's minds. If you don't believe me, that's not my fault." What is it with men, anyway? Thank goodness her husband doesn't have such bizarre notions! At least he knows his place. "I am a Jedi, yes. But I'm also a human woman who would like to live her life on her own terms. I don't have time to run around turning brains to goo." The whole thing seems lost on her, sad really; should have left her brother out of it. "I asked if you did, and you said no, I never said I didn't believe you..." This is not the normal Imperial he was; something tells him that she's not lying; maybe the voice she uses, the simple truth that he's not worth the time to meddle with; in either case, all that is behind. "I came to you to ask if you might have known anything, read something. Not blame you dammit." Running his hand through his hair, the feeling of it letting him know his still awake; exhausted as he is; "Put away the pissed of Jedi bullshit; stop hating my old uniform, I let that Sullustan go, I had the garrison of CorSec guards stand down; at my own risk, not yours; they wouldn't have found you if you decided to run half way through your own rescue." Shaking his head slightly, he pivots on one heel, and starts a half walk back the way he came, before turning back slightly, "You must love this torture....god. I'm evening falling for someone who isn't human. I've searched the Imperial Archives; every footnote, header, note, poem. EVERYTHING; Palatine destroyed any records except for his idiotic attempt at Jedi purges; all that information is useless to me. Can someone else be doing it...someone I dont' know, or haven't even seen." He couldn't put it more plain if he slapped her in the face; he only asked if she did it to get her here; he never believed that she did it. Grabbing a flask of whiskey, he takes a long...long sip, and pulls out his first pack of death sticks that he's bought in 10 years; lighting one up slowly, and watching the ground while he waits for her voice. "You must be joking," she begins, "You think someone is controlling your mind?" Her hands move to rest in her pockets as she quirks an eyebrow at the notion, "I don't think so. I think you're becoming unhinged because you dislike what you've evolved into. I bet you even feel guilty for having thoughts about a non-human. They conditioned you pretty well, didn't they? The Empire, I mean. I hear it takes years to rid someone of the thought patterns they try to imprint on you." There's pity again and Johanna sighs afresh. "No, I don't sense anything like that, though I haven't dug beneath the surface. When a being has its memory altered by another it leaves a certain signature. A break in the landscape, if you will. It's easy enough to recognize if you're trained to look for it." Disappointment sets in with him now; Antoine was hoping for an easy answer; someone messing with his head, he finds them and kills them. No matter how many times he'd been told to never trust a Jedi; he doubt she'd lie about that; or at least hope not. "This will make my next job far more interesting, with the Empire I suppose..." He stands up tall once again; face pushing through a cloud of smoke that was hanging in front of his features as he looks up into the sky, a smirk forming on his face, "10 years ago, I would have had a Legion of Stormtroopers track you all across Corellia....now I ended up begging for help. How the mighty have fallen." He's seen more than one Imperial having a pleasant civilized conversation with her; was this even the Empire anymore? He sees the outline of parts of the fleet tracing their orbits; "Thanks for letting me help with the Sullustan." The pain in his head grows a little more intense, as he brings his gaze down to Johanna, "I mean it." He takes another long sip of whiskey from his flask; the only thing that seems to keep him going anymore. Placing it back in his jacket, he glances into the fires around them, "Time to break a bottle open at the Dig." Somehow her words make sense, conditioning. It gives him the slightest of comforts to hear that, before he turns to start to walk towards his exit, "We're all changing you know..." He still hasn't moved, frozen at the thought of what he's been serving in for his life, a burning desire to return it to Palpatines day, but still a small part that wants something else.... That the Jedi were guardians of peace in the Old Republic and once offered counsel to the mighty is a point probably lost on him. "Fallen? No. It was foolish of Palpatine to have the Jedi exterminated. We seek to preserve knowledge and try to understand the energy that touches every sentient in the universe. Killing those gifted in the Force is a self-defeating thing -- it shuts down the connection to something greater than individual aspirations and temporal greed, though I suppose that if one is an Emperor, anything beyond one's own plan for the galaxy is irrelevant. Still... the move was stupid on his part." She finds it within herself to smile. "Drinking probably isn't the best idea. I imagine that whatever your condition, it's only made worse by intoxicants. Do yourself a favor and dry out. You'll be less paranoid, I'm sure, once you're sober." Something about this advice sounds familiar... hadn't she given Drax a similar lecture? "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Something tells him he should ask her to keep this quiet; but she has just as much as stake; when the compare the grand scheme of things. In his mind; he stands, wondering now; is he a traitor or is he lost. He doesn't turn around, but he does smile, "The force is a gift Johanna, one I don't have...." Turning his body half way around to look at her, "And something tells me it's something I don't want." Cracking his neck gently; he feels relieved, he still doesn't have the answers, but he knows where he no longer needs to look; for now, that is a big step in the right direction. Turning again, Dareus starts to walk towards the fence line, slowly though; and he laughs slightly, turning back, "You're right, I'm heading home." He points a finger at her, "Now I owe you one; just don't let that part get around. Remembering his Corellian upbringing, he bows slightly, only enough to notice, "'Till next time." As he moves towards the fence more, the lit ember of what's left of his deathstick goes flying into a fire, raining small sparks when it ignites some magnesium scraped on the ground. A cloud passes over the moon; and as the light allows the reflections of the shabby area to disappear; so too does Dareus, disappear into the shadows.